Missing Trust
by Greakfreak
Summary: Sequel to Pairing with Style. Greens! Butch messes up, can he be forgiven if trust is lost?


BC PoV  
Me and Butch have been dating for a year now. Were in love. Stupid Bubbles. I was walking to my gym class. I took a short cut though the library. I heard Butch talking and I saw him, talking to a girl. "Don't worry, she woukd never come in here." What? "She would kill me if she found out." "Don't worry, I will protect you." He bent in and kissed her. Mouth! I pushed the bookcase on them! I took off his thumb ring he game me. It was platinum, he loved the ring. He gave it to me. I through it on the ground. "Trator!" i flew out of the school. I didn't care about track today. Mrs. Mark could eat it! I went to my bedroom and cried. Cried my eyes out. Professer was in his soundproof room and our step mom, Mayor Bellum was at work. It was first period, I had 6 hours alone. I went to my drawer and pulled out our pictures of each other. I burned each one with my laser eyes. I programed my phone to restrict his number. I deleted his contact and all of our pictures together. I burned everything that was his. Except his jacket. His RRB jacket. I slipped it on. It was too big, but i liked that. I laid in bed and cried myself to sleep.

Butch PoV  
I wanted to prove I wasn't a softly like the rumors I had heard. I got my personal stalker, Jamie to meet me in the library. I kissed her. Next I knew, a bookcase was on us and my class ring was on the ground and BC yelled Trator. "Shoot. I'm toast." "Baby help me." Jamie said. I flew off. I watched from her window as she burned all my stuff. She saw my jacket and cried again and she put it on and fell asleep. Bc never cried, but she cried for so long. I tore myself away from her and flew back to school. I went to Track and BC hadn't come back. "Jojo! Where is Utonium?" "She left this morning." "Fine." She handed me my pill. They gave me an idea. She wouldn't talk to me without attempting to kill me. At water break I took the bottle from the coaches bag and pretended to be sick. "There must be a sickness with superhumans. Fly home. It has been an hour." I went to BC's and she had a glass of water. She turned to close her door and at lightning speed I put in in her drink. It disalved. BC drank it and laid in bed and fell asleep in bed. I slipped in and I took her to our warehouse. We used to fight really rough battles here, then we would kiss here, now I'm here to win her back. She woke up. "Butcb! What the heck? Why can't I use my powers?" I held up the bottle. "What do you want, you already caused enough issues!" "BC..." "It is Buttercup to people I don't care about!" "Fine, Buttercup. I was maintaining my rep, I would never cheat." "So your reputation is more important than your girlfriend?" "No! I though you would understand that." "Well inlighten me." "I love you with all my heart! I only kissed her to make the appearance I wasn't soft!" I checked my watch. "I should go." I flew away. When I was a mile away, I looked back and saw her use her heat vision. But instead of chasing me, she was crying. She flew home. This is going to take a lot of work, and I have a feeling I am going to ultimatly embarriss myself. Is she worth it? Heck ya.  
BC PoV  
Reputation. That word blaired in my mind. His freaking reputation. I grabbed my ipod, i shuffled though my songs when Everytime you lie came on. I hit repeat song. It played over again. Reputation. He loved his reputation more than me. I have to go back to school soon, but I can't be near him. I am a junior. I need to get into collage after senior year. I went to bed listening to the song run over again. "Everytime you lie!" I drempt of all the lies that i probably missed. Blown off dates, sicknesses, canceling dates, that I'm more important then a reputation. I fell asleep. It was my worst sleep ever. And I have fought monsters before sleeping. I woke up and Blossom was there. "Hey BC, I heard you and Butch called it quits. Are you ok?" "Yeah, I ended it. I just didn't feel the spark anymore. I don't think it was onesided either." "Oh, well at least you ended it cleanly." "Yeah. Hey, could I sit with you guys at lunch? I really don't want to get detention to avoid him." "Sure. Anything you need." She flew to her room to change. I sat up and relized I was still wearing his jacket. I slipped it off slowly and hit it under my pillow. I changed and I didn't feel like putting my hair up. It was to my shoulders. I was wearing a green tank with a short lether jacket, and black skinnies. I slipped on my black and white Pumas and flew to school. We jsually walked with the guys. But I don't really feel up to it.  
Butch PoV  
Bubbles and Blossom flew down to our meeting place to walk to school. "Butch." Blossom called me over. I cringed at her so the punch wouldn't hurt. "I am glad that you and BC kept the break-up clean. We were betting on that ypu would cbheat on her! But she told us the love wasn't there anymore and you both agreed to it. I'm glad you both grew up." "Oh, ok. Thanks." That is what she told them? "Where is BC?" "She wanted to get to school early." I played with my class ring, which was on my pinkie. It never fit my other fingers. It fit BC's thumb perfectly though. She loved that ring. We got to school and BC was sitting against her locker reading a comic book, but I could easily see another book inside it. I snuck over and took it and taunted her, like we used to. She just walked off. She had an old look of bloody murder, but when she saw it was me, she left. I pulled off the comic and the book was a stupid 'how to book'. The title, 'getting over him'.  
BC PoV  
I was so close to his face! His emerald eyes had a flicker of saddness. I can't feel bad for him, he cheated. How many times, I'll never know. I reached for my thumb to fiddle with the ring, but it was gone. I remembered getting the ring.  
*flashback*  
I was dragging the charm of my necklace accross the chain, which made a loud clinking noise. "Can you stop?" "No, i'm stressed, I need to fiddle with something!" I complained. We had been a couple for about 2 months. He took the hand I was holding the charm in into his bigger hand. "All you need to feel safe is me. I promise you, together forever." He grabbed the chain and ripped it off my neck, snapping the chain. I grabbed at my neck. I grabbed at the empty neck of mine and fiddled with nothing. He still held my other hand. My right hand. I felt something be put on my thumb. It was Butch's platinum ring. Our first villian after they turned good was this platinum monster. We defeated it, and Butch took it's horn as his prize. He had a jeweler melt it down and make him a ring. He said the wrong size, but the metal couldn't be streched, so he wore it on his pinkie. "Your ring?" "Your mine, and I'm yours. As long as this ring is on your finger, nothing ever seperate us. We will stay strong like the bonds of the ring." I hugged him. "Thank you."  
*flashback ends*  
Ever after, I played with that ring, up until he cheated. That killed me.  
Butch PoV  
I twiddled with my ring. It never felt right on me. But after I gave it to BC, everytime I held her hand it felt right. I felt a part of me was there. We would never seperate, amd one day, I would pull out a diamond. Stupid rep! Every night I watched her cry herself to sleep. She never slept easy. Always moving and muddering words. The Professer made there rooms soundproof, so they could have privict. There sonic scream can penitrate it though. She kept screaming just under a sonic scream so no one but me heard it. She kept screaming, "Butch". I saw her pulling at her thumb. I snuck in and grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on. She emidiatally calmed down. She rolled over and slepted at ease.  
BC PoV  
I woke up from the best sleep I had in so long. I sat up and scratched my head. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I pulled it back into a pony and flew to school. I sat down and just stared into space. I missed Butch, and he apologized, but was i ready to forgive him?  
Butch PoV  
"Guys, I need help." "The great Butch Jojo is asking his bany brother and idiot older brother for help?" Boomer taunted. "Knock it off Boom, I think this may need to be one of those times were not complete jerks to each other." "Thanks, anyway I messed up big time. The thing with BC." "Yeah, I didn't buy you two just agreed to break-up." "Well, you know how people started calling me soft? That I wasn't that cool player anymore? Well I kissed Jamie Addams." "What?! You cheated on BC?" "It was meant to be a rumour. I even did in the library so she wouldn't see. She was so ticked. But when I went to talk to her, she cried. She cries everyday. I need help guys." "You messed up big dude." Boomer said. "BC... cried? I thought Mojo would actually win before that happened!" Brick said. "I heard that you three roaches!" "Sorry Dad!" "So what do I do?" "We could ask Bubbles and Blossem to tell her the truth!" Boom suggested. "No, we can't get her sisters involved. If they find out what happened, they will think they have to be loyal, and they will dump you!" "So that plans out. How did you get her to fall for you?" "We were friends and when she wasn't suspecting it, I kissed her." "Maybe if you get her to fall in love with you again?" "Thanks bros."  
BC PoV  
I was reaching up in my locker for my textbook. I hate using my powers when I don't need to. It makes me feel special. Just then a hand grabbed it and handed it to me. "Thanks..." I turned and saw Butch. He boxed me in. "Hi, I'm Butch Jojo, got a name?" I tried to slip out, but I was stuck. "This isn't funny Butch, first you cheat, nkw you forget me?!" "Look BC, I wanna start over." "Just leave me, alone!" I pushed him with my powers and he flew back. He knew I rarly use my powers in public, so he hadn't either. "Miss Utonium! Detention! Now!" Screamed Mrs. Peer. "Fine, better there then here." I said. She led me to my most frequent class, detention.  
Butch PoV  
BC pushed me away. She refuses to use her powers. This is going to be hard. I flew outside the school and looked inside the detention room. I saw the teacher scold BC and leave. I threw a rock at the window and it craxked. She looked over and I wrote BC in the sky. She looked carefully at the door and with superspeed, she flew in the sky with me and crossed out her name and wrote, REP. She flew back into the classroom and used her heatvision to fix the crack. FAIL.  
BC PoV  
He wrote my name in the sky? Why is he trying to hurt me? I laid my head down on the desk. I grabbed at my thumb and felt my ring. I jumped up and saw the ring. "Butch." I took it off and held it to my heart. "Butch Butch Butch." Just then thenteach came back. "No talking Miss Utonium." I pulled out last nights hw and did the other half that wasn't assigned. Asfter I finished that, I pulled out my book. I started reading. After the bell rang I got up. "Buttercup. Pleasencome here a moment." Said Mrs. Peer. "Ok." I walked over. "What is the matter? After junior year you were gettinbg better, less violant, calmier, happy." "I am all those things!" "You're not. Did something happen, a family affair, a broken relasionship..." BC flinched. "Oh. It is alright. I can clearly understand. Buch Jojo, right?" "Yeah. He is my ex." "Is he the reason for the nreak-up?" "If you count cheating a reason." "Why don't you talk to your sisters?" "Because I'll seem weak. Plus, if theynfind out Butch cheated, they will try to be loyal and dump his brothers." "I see. There is another way. I have seen your writing and it is splendid. Why don't you write your story? It will senserally give you relief. Instead of burrowing your pain, relieve it." "I'll try, thanks." I walked off. I think I will try that.  
Butch PoV  
"Hey Butch, why is REP in the clouds?" "It said BC, but she changed it." My brothers sat with me at lunch today. We sat alone. "Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriends?" "We told them we had a family issue." "Plus they wanted to sit with BC to scold her about her detention." Brick finsished. "I see." "So plan B. What is it?" Boom asked. "I think I am going to try manuver 13, in reverse." "You actually remember a plan from our RRB days?" Brick asked. "Yeah."  
BC PoV  
"BC, why did you get into a fight? You have been doing so well lately!" Blossom said. "It's about Butch isn't it. And I saw you cross out your name when he wrote it in the sky. You wrote REP. Don't deny it." "What is going on with you Buttercup?" "Shut up! I can't take it anymore! I broke up with Butch because he cheated on me! He claimed it was for his Reputation!" Blossom and Bubbles were dumbfound. "Why didn't you tell us?" "What do I say? My boyfriend whose brothers are your boyfriends cheated on me. You guys are loyal. I didn't want Brick and Boomer to be punished for what Butch did." My sisters hugged me close as tear sprung onto my face. "Thank you. But we can't make you hide your feelings. Usually I would never sugest it, but lets cut the rest of today and go home." Blossom said. Seriously? "I agree with Blossom. We should have a family meeting." "Thanks guys." "We just have to tell Brick and Boomer were cancelling our date." Blossom said. They pulled out there phones. Blossom blew her freeze breath over us. We went to the nurse. She let us go. We flew and got home. Bubbles got the ice cream out. "Diet break."  
Butch PoV  
Right as I was explaining my plan to my brothers, there phones buzzed. Well, Brick's buzzed, Boomer's made popping sounds. We looked at him. "What? It's bubbles' ringtone!" They looked at there phones then at me. "They said they found out a problom with Bc and have to cancel our date." Brick said. "We sould check it out." I said. We ditched and flew to their house.  
BC PoV  
Blossom and Bubbles went on a low suger diet for cheerleading. They are eating chocolate brownie ice cream for me. "I think he has been watching me." "Why?" "I don't know. He looks like he knows my pain, and last night, I was having a bad dream, but it just stopped and I noticed his ring is back on my finger." "Did you talk to him about why?" "He told me he kissed her for his reputation." "Did he ever tell you he didn't love you?" "He just kept saying that. But he was lying. He was lying about everything." "How do you know?" "How don't I know?" "Maybe you should talk to him." "I don't think so. At first, he took me to our spot and proclaimed his rep was more important than me, then he pretends nothing happened, then he pretends on not knowing me!" "Your lovelife reaks." "Yeah."  
Butch PoV  
"You really did all that stuff Butch?" Boom asked. "Yeah." "You are the worlds worst boyfriend." "Ex. Ex boyfriend." I said to Brick. "So when do you want to excacute manuver 13?" "I can't unless you guys get pinkie and bubs out of toensville. Get them out of the country. Take them to a date in florada!" "That is in the country smart one!" "Whatever." "Tomorrows Saturday. We will text them now." Boom said. We looked inside to see the girls phlne buzz. Well blossoms did, bubbles plays 'boom daboom boom boom baboom bass'. "See! I am not the only one who does that!" Boomer whispered. They read the messages and smiled. But then they got serious and asked Buttercup. She told them to go. Brick and Boomer high fived. We flew home.  
Buttercup PoV  
I want my sister to go on the trip. Let them relax with there boyfriends. All I am going to do is suckle. I went to bed and slipped on butchs jacket and fell asleep.  
Butch PoV  
I woke up early and saw Buttercup sleeping and her sisters in beach outfits. They didn't notice me in the tree. I had Brick confince them to leave there phone, because danger never comes anymore. Once Brick texted me that they were miles away, I went into townsville and started lasering buildings. You might be wondering what manuvor 13 is. Well, it was a plan where we pretend to be good and then double cross the girls. But we turned good. So reverce would be me pretending to be evil.

BC PoV  
I was woken up by my phoje ringing. "Hello?" I asked sleeply. "Buttercup! The reds and blues aren't answering there phones!" "Have Butch do it, I am asleep." "That's the thing! It's Butch terrizing the town!" That woke me up. "Give me 10 minutes." I jumped up and with lightning speed changed into my skinny jeans and my green shirt. I flew to the mayor's office. "Mayor Bellum! What is happening?" "He just started attacking!" I flew out and saw him shottijng his lasers at cars. I flew at him, hard. I pushed him into an old brick building. "What the heck is wrong with you?" "I want my girlfriend back!" I pushed off him. "Well, it is to late for that." I said. "No! It isn't!" He yelled. "I see you cry and call out for me every night! I heard you tell your sisters you want to forgive me! You still love me Buttercup!" I started crying and sinking to the ground. I couldn't concentrate on floating. Butch flew over to me and caught me. "I'm done Butch, I'm done." I cried in his shoulder. He just shushed me gently, telling me everything would be alright. "I love you Butch." "I love you too, BC." He held me close as we flew towards my house. He flew into my open window and he laid me on the bed. He sat at my desk chair. He intertwined his hands and laid them in his knees. He waited for me. "I am so sorry BC, I love you so much, and I could never purpously hurt you. I was so clueless to think one kiss with another girl didn't matter. You are the only girl I ever will need or want ever. I love you BC." "Butch, I seriously overreacted. You appologized, and I just kept pushing you farther away. I am sorry too." "Can we still work?" "Butch do you really think..." I was cut off by plump lips. I kissed him back. "Yes." I said. "Yes, I think we can work."


End file.
